


No Sex Please

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a prompt on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sex Please

Lucifer _hated_ sex. Okay, so maybe it was less hate and more it made him uncomfortable, but that’s beside the point. The point was, he didn’t like sex. He honestly could have gone his whole immortal life without trying it, but his mate had asked him, and he never denied his mate. He would have let Sam continue as well, if it weren’t for the fact that the Winchester was paying attention and knew he was feeling uncomfortable.

“Luce,” he had begun, “I told you to tell me if you didn’t like it. You obviously didn’t like it, or at least you didn’t enjoy it.”

“I want to make you happy Sam, even if it means being uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, well it doesn’t make me happy when you’re uncomfortable about something like this. I can take care of it myself if it makes you uncomfortable, okay? I don’t want to jeopardize your comfort for a bit of pleasure, it’s not a fair deal.” Lucifer had just nodded.

Thinking about it now, curled up with his mate, it made him happy to know that the man did care about how he was feeling. Granted, he showed it all the time, but it still made him feel happy when he did. Made him feel like Sam could truly love him. His mate shifted and grumbled a bit, pulling Lucifer closer. “You think to loud,” he mumbled in Lucifer’s ear, “go back to sleep or whatever it is you do.” Lucifer just smiled and gently ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, watching as his face relaxed fully perfectly peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was [this](http://soggy-cardboard-box.tumblr.com/post/119954806735/lucifer-being-uncomfortable-with-the-idea-of-sex)


End file.
